


The Girl with The Blue Hair

by orphan_account



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/M, Female! Rin, I don't exactly know yet, Illuminati, Manga Spoilers, Maybe some angst, Original Character(s), Some hurt/comfort, Strong Language, sad pasts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2572808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin has an amazing life right now; the perfect boyfriend, the perfect friends, an awesome brother, but then a little girl enters Rin's life. The little girl's name is Asuna, and she claims to be made from the Illuminati Headquarters, and she also claims that she was made...from Rin's flesh, blood, and...flames.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl with The Blue Hair

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea that I've had in my head for a long time now, and I just couldn't take holding it in any longer. Although, I can't type the full story like I want to, so I'm just going to make a bit of a prologue for now, to ease my mind a bit. I'm so very sorry that I can't type the full story right now; my computer's still out and it's just so hard and frustrating to write on my phone. But I have little to no choice since this story wants to be shared now! Please, give me honest opinions after you read this prologue and I hope you enjoy! ;-D

Rin stood in the kitchen, preparing dinner for her and everyone else. Her classmates -including her prominant boyfriend- were waiting patiently at the table, talking amongst themselves. 

They talked to one another for a while until they heard a light tapping on the front door.

It was quite hard to hear anything outside against the pounding of the rain outside. But the tapping could still be heard nonetheless.

Everyone slowly deemed quiet, making sure that what they heard was indeed a slight knock on the door. 

Everyone soon became confused as to what that was. Until another arrangement of knocking -this time louder, but still slightly muffled- was heard, again, from outside the front door. 

Since it was confirmed that someone is outside, Rin decided to speak up, "Yukio, could you get the door and see who it is?" Yukio gave his older sister a quick nod and a "mhm" then said, "Alright, nee-san." He then got up and went towards the door.

Everyone followed him as he left with their eyes. Rin became uninterested and simply went back to cooking the meal.

Once Yukio was out of sight, everyone went back to conversing with each other.

\-----------------------------------

Yukio opened the door an peered out into the pouring rain. When he saw no one, he tilted his head to the left, then to the right. When neither side confirmed of a person being there, he looked down.

When Yukio looked down, he saw a little girl about eight or seven years of age. Yukio didn't know what to do so he crouched down at the little girl's eye level and asked "Excuse me, can I help you?" He smiled sweetly at the girl, afraid to scare her.

She was a small girl, about a few feet tall, small locks of curly, dark blue hair poking out of her hood, she had brilliant brown, mocha eyes, she wore torn, dark, turquiose pants, a yellow raincoat, and a redish-pink t-shirt. The raincoat was far too big for her, but it still protected her from getting soaked. Yukio also saw that she had no shoes, nor socks on, and she was clutching a small duffel bag; she seemed very troubled and terrified by something. It seemed like she ran for miles to get here because her clothing was torn and her feet and legs were caked in mud and scratches.

"Um..." she tried to get the words out, but was still a little out of breath and it didn't help that she was pretty much a run-away. "Uh, d-do you, um, i-is O-Okumura Rin h-here?" the little girl stammered.

Yukio got a quizzical look on his face for a second, but then replaced it for another sweet smile. He told her, as kindly as he could "Yes she is. Would you like to talk to her?" The little girl's only response was a "mhm" and a nod.

Yukio stood up and led her inside. He didn't like messes in the dorm, so he left the little girl by the door and he came back with two towels.

He took off her jacket and rubbed her head so her hair was slightly more dry than before. He then cleaned her feet so she didn't track mud inside, then he took her hand once again and led her to the kitchen.

\----------------------------------

Rin was just getting out of the kitchen when she heard footsteps coming from the hall. She heard two sets of footsteps so she quickly hid her tail in her shirt. She then heard Yukio call her before he entered the room. "Um, Rin?", "Yeah?" Rin called back. Yukio entered the room with a little girl with blue, curly hair, torn clothes, and bright, mocha colored eyes. Yukio rubbed the back of his neck "Uh, this girl wants to talk to you, Rin." Rin got a confused look on her face. 

"Huh?" Rin answered. Yukio sighed and said again, "She wants to talk to you, Rin." 

The little girl let go of Yukio's hand and said quietly, "I'm sorry for disturbing you at such a late hour, but I need to talk to you." she looked down out of embarrassment and said "M-my name i-is Asuna." Rin then asked "Do you have a last name?" Asuna simply said "0012958." Everyone's eyes grew wide upon hearing that. Rin couldn't help but speak for everyone's confusion "Wha- Excuse me?" she said, trying to be polite and nice towards Asuna.

Asuna lifted her head and said "I-I was m-made, born in The Facility." she then went up to the table -barely able to see over it- opened her bag, took out a file and placed it on the table. Everyone gasped at the symbol on the folder. It was the Illuminati symbol. 

Everyone gaped at the folder. Asuna opened it and inside was a picture of Rin and her information. Rin skimmed through it and instantly became enraged "Hey!" she grabbed the folder "I'm not 5"3', I'm 5"5'!" Yukio then gaped at Rin for a second then said "That's why you're upset, nee-san?!" Shima stifled a giggle as to the reason of Rin's anger.

Rin flipped a few pages then found another picture, this time of Asuna. Her information was similar to Rin's. Rin almost dropped the file.

With wide eyes, Rin asked "Is this true?" Asuna simply nodded her head. Yukio asked "What is?" Asuna looked at Yukio, then to Rin. She looked a little sad for some reason. Rin still held onto the folder and she said, "Apparently, I have a daughter." She lifted her head then smiled slightly, she then smiled at Asuna. Her smile broadened.

"Welcome home, Asuna." Rin said with a large smile, all aimed at the little girl, who was smiling for the first time in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this prologue, again, sorry for it being kind of short. Please give me honest opinions and ideas if you have any, it'd help me tremendously to get a kick start on thinking about how to start the actual fic. Hopefully, after this, there'll be no more prologues, just chapters. Thank you!


End file.
